Sic erat in fatis
by DamonsDevilishAngel
Summary: This story is not mine...this is just an english translation of a russian fic that i noticed a few people wanted to read be prepared it is the best that i could do with what i have.


- Ding! Lord Wake up! - Painfully familiar voice calling to him from afar. For a moment Dean thought that he had failed, that he is still in captivity own dreams, and because he did not want to rebound, because it would mean a new portion of the pain, ruptures the soul to pieces. But Sam was calling him so desperately, his voice was so much fear and anxiety that the elder could not but respond. It is necessary to recover, to calm Sammy. This idea struck like a whip, as Lupita driver stopped his horse. Consciousness began to return.

- Ding! Damn, did you wake up! Hey, hey! - Junior shook him, helping to quickly recover. Dean slowly opened his eyes with a groan. Reality as the water eroded away the picture, his brother's face has not become crisp, but it certainly was he, the real Sam Winchester, hunters on the evil of all stripes, the continuer of the family business, and certainly not the sleek fantasies of Sam Dean, a law student and future husband of Jessica Moore . And this has become easier, while painful, but it lost But before the fact, that Dean came back, that he was at home, more precisely, in a world where he has no home. But God, how pleasant to return to where everything is familiar, where you do not feel out of place.

- Auntie Em ... There is no place nicer home ... - immediately announced he had his own thoughts. The body of the unbearable weakness, a feeling that out of it pumped all the fluid, although this is to some extent true.

- Thank God, I thought I lost you ... - in the voice of Sam's relief, he smiled. With trembling hands, pulled out of the neck Dina needle droppers and threw it aside. Senior wanted to reply: "All right, I'm here, how can I let you down?", But the forces have been just enough to breathe:

- Almost so.

- So, let's set you free - Sam reached up to cut the rope, restraint Dean on weight. Elder began to talk in time with a rope, shaken jerks his brother, and had to take crisp, reality began to jump. But that did not stop Dean catch movement behind his brother.

- Sam! Behind you! - He shouted with his last strength. Junior swung around and aimed a blow at the genie come out of the shadow of a silver knife, dipped in the blood of the lamb, but the genie has blocked kick. Started the fight, in which Sam is clearly losing. Knife from his hand fell with a crash to the floor.

"No, no, no, Lord, no!" Dean began to pull undercut rope down, trying to escape. His head throbbed: "If only I have time, just to catch! Protect, do not give in insult! ". Weakness was forgotten. What he is entitled to be weak when it threatened petty? Another tug, and damned rope finally broke.

Sam Ginn threw down the stairs and covered it with his body, trying to get to his face. Dean rushed to the knife. He acted on pure adrenaline, otherwise how can one explain the fact that he did not even shaken when bending down for weapons? Thoughts were rushing in my head like cockroaches, but one overshadows everything else. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy."

The senior rushed up to the genie and literally drove him back the knife. Creature wheezed, twitched and slumped her body slipped down a bit, tattooed head buried in the chest early hunter.

- Sam, Sammy ... - Dean called his brother, wearily leaning against the wall. But Sam did not answer. His head was turned to the side, his face covered hair. He did not stir. Steel claws of fear clutched at his heart. Lord, surely he did not have time? - Sam! Sammy - Legs are not kept, the senior sank to his knees and somehow climbed the stairs. The hard pushed to the side body genie, crushing the body of the youngest, concluded in his hands his brother's face, - Sammy, come on now! - No reaction, small eyes were still closed. - Sam! Come on, you bastard, wake up! - And he just swung slapped across the face, Jr., but his head just rocked helplessly aside. - Sammy! - Dean kept shaking his brother, the forces were older at the end, but it lost But before the horror which they possessed. He did not have time. Not defended. Not escape.

Three months later

Dean put aside hefty book and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, crazy tired during those months. Mountains fan of books on Eastern mythology and about Ginny in particular, the daily calls to all his friends hunters, hundreds of miles, overcoming hoping to find a solution ... and nothing, all for nothing. The senior turned his head to one side and the pain looked at his brother lying on the bed, carefully wrapped with a blanket.

It's been three months since that accursed day Sam came to his senses. He was haggard, his face was pale as snow. What kept in the low-life all the time, Dean did not know, but hoped that the brother will last until such time as a senior will be able to finally wrest it from the world into which it plunged fucking genie.

Fear for her brother, a sense of guilt for not having saved him, to blunt the pain caused Dinah his own world of dreams. Meeting with my mother, happily smiling Sam, kissing Jessica's father, who died of a heart attack, and not because they sold his soul for the eldest son ... even Carmen, a girl that Dean had never seen in my life, seemed a dream come true. That dream, which has never been afraid to speak openly fine, and that the senior so persistently thwarted by all, even from himself. Dreams of a normal life, about family, about your own home.

Dean was exhausted. And not only physically - he slept in a day on the force for three hours, ate only when his stomach is arranged a concert - but also morally. During the day he was dug in books or sit in a chair at the bedside of his brother, and never looked at him, hoping that this is it, a miracle happens - and the small open his eyes, but each time it provided hope for self-deception.

At night, Dean dreamed that life, which he showed the genie, which is why every time a senior woke up even more broken than before I was asleep. Sometimes he dreamed of the cemetery where his imagination was buried his father, only this time on the headstone was broken "Samuel Winchester. Waking up, he was drenched in sweat, jumped out of bed, getting tangled in a blanket and rushed to check, as there the youngest, and finding that nothing had changed, he did not know him laugh with relief or cry of despair.

All these three months the brothers lived with Bobby. An old hunter, just like Dean, heavily dug in books, and that he was obliged to Winchester that sleeping at least a few hours a day. Singer literally forced him to lie down, a senior resisted, but when his head touch the pillow, as he immediately fell into a dream. The same goes for food.

- If you do not eat and sleep, then in the end and Sam will not help, and he zagneshsya - said Bobby, trying to get Winchester to go eat. - What will be your brother, when he wakes up and finds your place your grave?

This argument is flawlessly acted by Dean, although he cherished the thought that while he eats or sleeps, he just loses the time during which could be studied a few books, one of which there would be a solution.

Dean turned back to look at the pile of books lying on the table and which still need to see, and inwardly groaned. He could not. Books will not help him, he wasted those three months, digging into them. Need another way, that's just what? How do I find it?

Dean got up from his chair and frowned. He repeatedly rotating the neck and shoulders to stretch cramped muscles, and went to bed Sam. During the few hours that senior sitting at the table, nothing has changed. Dean felt a pain in his heart ache pain. He sat on the edge of the bed and covered her hand palm of his brother lying on the blanket. Sam's fingers were cold, senior squeezed them, trying to warm up.

- Sammy, wake up, please ... - Dean never had anything of anyone not begging, just once, then, in the hut when the body of Yellow-father tormented him. But even in that moment he was not so painful as it is now before the realization of the fact that he at any moment may lose the latter, he has to lose its small-scale, which can be brought up to tell myself that all my life to defend, but failed to protect. - Well, come on, buddy, you do not leave me? Who will teach me the right path? Seriously, I miss thy tediousness - Dean smiled sadly. For a moment it seemed that Sam's eyelids fluttered. He held her breath, leaned closer to the person's brother, but most did not notice anything. Younger stayed in the same condition, he was like ... dead ... Dean shuddered at the thought - too often she came to him in the head - and hurried to check the pulse of his brother. Feeling weak shocks, he sighed with relief. No, that for delirium? Sam was alive, of course, alive, and he wakes up, be sure to awaken, and Dean would do for all this.

- Dean, Dean, - a hand shaking his shoulder. Consciousness is slowly beginning to break out of the power of sleep. - Dean, wake up!

Senior abruptly opened his eyes, and not yet fully woken up, looked at Bobby. An old hunter was in a clearly agitated. Something happened. Maybe ...? My heart trembled.

- What, Bobby? Sam? - Dean straightened in his chair, trying to ignore the pain in his back (he fell asleep again at the table, having arranged his head on an open book), and turned to the bed. He was immediately disappointed. Nothing has changed, Sam was still lying with his eyes closed, and it was unlikely that he came to his senses. And what if Bobby woke him because ... because it is already too late? Dean was about to throw himself to his brother, but Singer kept him on the spot:

- Dean, calm, nothing happened, Sam was alive, - he said, calming Winchester. Senior noisily inhaled and exhaled through the nose and threw another look at Sam. He did not know what she feels. In it for the past three months are so closely intertwined pain, fear and joy for her brother because he's still alive, that Dean could not even describe what was happening in his soul.

- Why did you wake me?

- I think I found a way out - his lips twitched into a smile Bobby - and I'm sure at 80 percent, it would work.

- What? - Dean looked at each other and afraid to believe, to believe that all is not lost, that there is hope. - Say, Bobby, what did you find?

- I was wondering, what if we are not there looking for? - Bobby put on the table in front of Dean, a thick book in a black cover, which was all in the dust. Head bent down to read the title, but the letters had faded from time to time so that nothing was impossible to understand.

Dean straightened in his chair and looked inquiringly at Singer:

- Bobby, what is it?

- This is a book about the different worlds, including those which only creates our consciousness - Bobby is leafing through a book, looking for the right page. - Do you reckon, why do we need a genie? He's just a guide, moreover, he is dead and nothing we did not help. Much more important, we learn that what is now Sam's mind, and how to get your brother into a reality. Here. - He finally found what he sought, and poked his finger in the header at the top of the pilgrim.

- "A world in which one's dreams" - read Dean. He suddenly became difficult to breathe. Lord, do find? Is not all is lost? - Tell me what is written there how to help Sam ... - he spoke softly, as if afraid that luck scared and disappear, taking with him hope.

- Yes, but ... - Bobby stood up and, though not daring to say something, rubbed the back of his hand.

- What "but"? - Dean even got up from his chair and stared at each other - what? What you need to help Sam? Find some little thing that you have not seen a thousand years? Putting them in Africa for some magical root? Bring a bloody sacrifice?

- No, no such need, everything you need, I have - assured him Singer, just ... - he glanced at the sleeping Sam - do you not think that he could wake up a hundred times, but for some reason it did not do this?

- Well ... - Dean went around the table and approached his brother - he can not understand what all this - just his imagination ... - Senior stopped by the bed, staring at Sam. Dean had many times thought about it, and every version of his suit is less and less. And now Bobby asked him about the fact that Dean was afraid to say even in thought, feared almost as much as they feared that his flocks will die.

- And what if, Sam understands everything, but just do not want to return? - Singer still knocked the salt shaker on the wounded soul of Winchester. The idea that Sam may not want to return to this world, to return to him, Dinah, has caused an inhuman pain. No, its fine may not be so cruel, this is Sammy, a bore with puppy eyes, pain in the ass, which always pulls all the rescue!

But how would Dean do not comforted and assured himself, in his heart he knew that Sam has every reason to not leave their dream. Is Dean himself did not want to remain forever in the world, which came despite the fact that he was too good and perfect to be true? Does not he was happy just sitting in the kitchen of his home in Lawrence and munching a sandwich, made her mother's hands? Is he not happy when Sam and Jessica said that they decided to get married? Does he not been safely and comfortably next to Carmen? Even realizing that all this is true, fiction, Dean until the last hesitated, so he did not want to leave, so it seemed unfair to the real world and so right saw the world, invented by himself! And he then could somehow blame his brother?

It was all so confusing, a senior himself did not understand what was happening to him, but one thing he knew for sure:

- In any case, I must try, - his voice was hoarse for some reason. Dean cleared his throat and repeated: - I must - he looked at Bobby, and he nodded.

- So, everything is quite simple - giving last instructions Bobby - I will send you into a world where Sam is now, you know what they want, then you and your brother both are killing themselves and wake up already here in this reality. All clear? - He lifted his head and looked at Dean.

- Of course, that's hard to understand - Dean nodded, smiling nervously. Damn, this story knocked him out of the rut, just sucked all the forces, he became difficult to control their emotions. "I swear, as soon as we get back with Sam, Nader his ass!" - Mentally he told himself, trying not to think about that, "if ...".

Senior nervous. He had to look so deeply into the soul brother that this was becoming uncomfortable. About Sam's dream? What is most important to him? Only six years ago, Dean, no doubt, would say that the small dreams of a normal life, married to Jessica, that the Yellow-finally disappeared from their lives. But this is what dreams are Sam, a senior even could not imagine. Too much has changed, too much has happened.

Dean looked from Singer to his brother.

Sam lay on the floor so that his head was in the circle, in which were inscribed various characters. Dean also had to sit in this circle so that his face was upside down on his brother's face. At least that was written in the book that Bobbi is not clear where found.

- Well, you ready? " - Snatched him from thinking the voice of the old hunter. Dean looked at him and smiled:

- Of course, I always wanted to know what's going on in my head this boring - he walked around and lay on the floor, trying to locate his body as shown in the diagram in the book. - I went right?

Bobby looked appreciatively at the brothers, once again looked into the book, walked over and pulled his head Dean so that his cheek touched his temple Sam. It was weird like that relate to his brother, the senior immediately felt somehow uncomfortable, as if there was something out of the ordinary.

- So, here said that the ritual is very important tactile contact - Bobby said, walking away from Winchester to watch from the sidelines. - Yes, - he nodded - now everything is correct. Remember, as soon as I start to read a spell, you must completely focus their thoughts on Sam. Ready?

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. "Focus your thoughts on Sam." What could be simpler than to focus on who, and so all life is your thoughts?

Bobby began to read the spell. Gradually, the voice of the hunter became the cradle of the older brothers, he seemed standing on the edge of the abyss into which he pushed in the back blowing wind. Pure instinct Dean tried to resist it, but the more he is a spent force, the harder it was to maintain consciousness. In the end, he gave up the fight and fell into the abyss.

Awakening was abrupt. It was as if someone inside the Dean pressed the button that says "Wake up". At first he did not even realize where he was, and somewhere for a moment bewildered eyes looking around, but then I remembered everything: Bobby sent him, so to speak, in the dream of Sam to the senior brother returned back to reality. Confusion, which appeared on waking, he immediately replaced curiosity. As if Dean is not worried about his petty, he admitted to himself that he was very interesting to know what's the dream of his brother.

Obviously, this Sam still need to find, but something told the senior that since it is a world created by the younger, then my brother and myself to be somewhere nearby. First, better look around, what Dean and started taking the sitting position.

He sat on the couch, standing in the living room, virtually no different from those living who saw Winchester before. From the large windows, curtained with transparent tulle, fell soft morning light, through which the room took on a slightly bluish light. Before the sofa discovered a coffee table on which lay a few newspapers and magazines, on the contrary there was a TV. Against the wall stood an ordinary desk, was carrying a laptop, desk lamp and some books and notebooks, built in the pile. To one side of the table stood a large bookcase, shelves, in addition to books which were still frames with photographs.

Dean immediately got up and walked closer. He remembered how he looked at the pictures in the house of his mother: total family photo Winchester made clear in about seven years after the birth of Sam, his brother picture in the form of graduate school, itself, still quite young boy, his arm around a girl, the father of a black white photograph, playing baseball ...

Now, looking at photos of a senior thinking about how it will hurt Sam back, but his place is not here, not in this tale, it must be quite a different world. How not circles, fine is not created for a peaceful life that he's not talking and not thinking.

Dean said to himself it again and again, with a wrench of the super. That's the whole family Winchester, picture certainly is not the same as in the imagination of the older, but the essence of this has not changed. All of them, father and mother, brothers and sunny smile and waving their hands. And here is another picture: Sam, Jessica and a guy, they laugh, Moore among young people and hugs them both around the neck so that it seems as if hanging on them, and they supported her waist. And here is Dean himself, along with two girls and three boys. All six grimace, pretending making faces at the camera. Looking at this photograph, the senior was unable to contain a chuckle. He was depicted here is completely different, here he was Dean, who knows what a carefree life, in contrast to the actually existing Winchester Senior.

But when Dean looked at the following photo, his heart fluttered. The picture shows the brothers were together. They were both wet, wet hair Sam stuck to his forehead, while Dean contrary, stuck in different directions. Judging on what the background of the picture was taken, both to each other only what is good bathed in a river. Proof of this were rolled from both knee pants and wet shirts. But it attracted the attention of senior. Luckily, the absolute and infinite happiness in the eyes of the younger Winchester. Dean did not know how to explain it, but it seemed that hard disks are between the brothers is more than what they have been through with Sam in reality, something that interfered with his brother Dean to understand the end.

Winchester could not say where he had similar thoughts, but he just felt that here in this world junior found what I wanted, something that can not find yourself Dean.

From the burdensome reflection senior distracted laughter. They laughed, two, one of them was just Sam, but the second voice was familiar, that's only Dean could not understand where he had previously heard.

Hunter looked around, trying to find the source of laughter could be heard. I left the room into the corridor and saw a few doors. One, judging by the number of castles on it, was the input for the other door revealed a pantry, but the third was ajar. From there, then came the laughter.

Dean, not knowing why, on tiptoe crept up and peeped through the crack. At first, he did not even realize what he saw, and when realized, could hardly restrain himself not to issue a surprised exclamation. The last thing he expected to see that.

Behind the door revealed a bedroom. On the bed lay a naked Sam, he hugged his neck lying on it naked guy! But this was not the most shocking. In Dean's heart sank even for a moment, when he heard this guy myself!

Literally one second the whole world turned upside down. The senior did not even know what to think. Is that the cherished dream of Sam? Sex with my brother? How is this even possible? And what about Jessica? And Madison, in the end?

His head was a mess. Dean just could not believe what I saw. He just made a mistake. Maybe Bobby sent him somewhere not there? This could not be true!

And it is this time a couple chose to terminate his laughter with a kiss. Senior's eyes watched as the younger attracts a clone, with all the passion surrendering his lips, like a double stroking Sam's thigh, bend his leg at the knee and his hand slides down to the buttocks. When Dean began to alternate kissed Sam's body, sinking lower and lower, and the youngest was in response to moan and twist, the real Dean could not resist on stiff legs, trying not to make noise, stepped back. Watch as his brother, his Sammy is given to some guy and let him ... in fact, Dean - then a senior wry smile, not knowing what to think and how to treat it at all - it was unbearable. He clasped his hands behind his head and pressed his back against the wall, on which slid down.

- What is it, Sammy? - He asked quietly, even though the conspiracy could not worry: two in the bedroom was so moaning that probably would not have heard, and a bomb. - Lord, wilt thou because of it not coming back? How? How did this happen? When? - Dean turned his head toward the door, as if expecting that he would now answer. Instead, he saw Sam's face screwed-up, his fingers clutching the bars back of the bed, flailing and moaning every time when he was pushed "Ding", bends toward him.

Involuntarily, a senior thought how great it looks like my brother now: his strong, sweating, body, lips, and that break was not moaning and screams, hair, part of the pillow, part of sticking to his forehead and temples ... Dean was shaken he never thought about his brother with a camera angle, he never thought about how that beautiful. No, he certainly knew that the small pretty nice guy and probably would have enjoyed enormous popularity with women, if it had not been so shy, but then again, Dean had never thought about his brother from the perspective of the opposite sex. "While there may now be a woman?" - Chuckled inner voice, and seemed to confirm that the bedroom there was a complete pleasure scream a few seconds followed by a second.

Cost Dinah imagine how his brother fuck ... foresters plant his cock in his ass ... how does he ... well, its copy, so the senior immediately sickened, went up to my throat lump of nausea. Lord, its going to be sick.

Dean rushed helpless look on the walls of the corridor. He caught the eye of a closet door. Okay, fine. These two are still so busy with each other that they did not hear. Almost on all fours, the senior got to the door, and saving the last moment managed to bend over some bucket, fortunately was empty.

Five minutes later, Dean came to himself, out of a closet, tuned very strongly. In any case, he was not going to leave here without Sam.

However, Winchester does not represent, as will now be able to talk to him ... so just look into his eyes! After all seen Dean lost his head, he did not know what to do. All the words that he wanted to say to Sam, now seemed empty and stupid.

But no matter how broken Dean himself did not feel, he still found the strength to get closer to the bedroom.

He did not know that he was drawn to this room. Maybe the whole point is that there is one for whom he had come, and perhaps in the fact that the senior saw a few minutes ago. Despite the shock, despite the total rejection of what happened to his eyes, despite the fact that he has just turned inside out and Dean was mesmerized, stunned. He had never seen my brother so ... passionate ... relaxed ... sexy ... this thought senior started and if I could, probably would have recoiled from myself. "Damn, what do you think? What do you think, you know? It's Sam, Sammy, your younger brother! "- Cursed himself. "Has just been slammed alternative copy of yourself, and your fine was clearly not against it!" - Assented to him by his inner voice. Dean once recalled how his double pushed his hips forward Sam, and all within it was wrung from the incomprehensible rage.

Trying to listen to their smaller inner voice, brings his head more and more unrest, a senior again looked through the crack between the door and the jamb. Sam and Dean continue to lie on the bed and now kissing. Seeing a copy licks her lips Jr., buries her fingers in her hair fine, but he responded moan, Dean felt irritation, a desire to turn away and not watch. But he could not find the strength to even stop to look away. Shock and revulsion, which initially experienced senior, gave way to incomprehension. Failure to understand that if this is the dream of Sam, how he, Dean, who knows his sheep, inside out, had not noticed this before? After all, there must be some signs! Sam is not so good at pretending to never betray yourself! Dean even felt offended by the fact that managed not to see, do not feel the most important thing that was hidden in his brother.

But even more Dean did not understand his attitude to what he had learned, and it troubled him. Senior is always a negative attitude toward same-sex love. For him it was something strange and wild. He just could not imagine how a man can get pleasure, kissing another man ... fucking with him. But now, after seeing, after it became clear that Sam ... not quite the traditional orientation, now ... well, that's how small it may seem wild, Dean is not represented.

From the heavy thinking senior distracted nasty sound, which went around the nerves like sandpaper on the skin. Winchester grimaced and barely restrained so as not to growl from irritation.

It turned out that this alarm clock went off, which is "Dean", breaking away from Sam, turned off, holding out his hand to his locker and banging on the source of the sound a few times until you hit the button. Then he turned to the younger counterpart of Winchester and asked innocently:

- Where did we stop there? - Dean does not see his face completely, but I could bet that he was smiling. In the end, who, as Winchester did not know what emotions expressed his face when he says one way or another voice?

But Sam in the charm of "Dean" did not cave. He put his hand on his chest, not allowing closer, and, smiling broadly, said:

- We stopped at what you ought to work. Your boss will not survive if you're late again - junior smiled. He was relaxed, calm, and Dean unwittingly caught myself thinking that does not remember the last time I saw my brother like that.

- Well, if he knew the reason why I'm late, I'm sure he would understand me, - has responded counterpart. He inclined his head slightly so that his nose came into contact with the nose of Sam, and the loss of him, and then raised his head and whispered: - I love you.

The smile mocking the younger became tender. He slid his hands from his chest "Dina" on his neck, pulled him to her:

- I love you too, - and pressed his lips to his.

This is the last straw this Dean. He tiptoed away from the bedroom to the closet, went in and quietly closed the door behind him. First, he had no desire to come face to face with his copy, so you have to wait until the double will not leave, and secondly, Dean had to come down.

Overheard recognition forced the senior feel flawed. He could not help thinking, and how many times in his life he told his brother that he loves him? At the age of ten years is not considered. After thinking a bit, Dean came to the conclusion that never. Their family was missed. "No snot!" - This is an unwritten rule clan Winchester. Why talk about that clear without words? And because such a strange and seemed to hear from Sam's "I love you", facing both to you and not to you. Oddly, because drawn to you, but for some reason it was a shame that these words were spoken just your copy to Dean, who came up with Sam himself.

Past pantry someone swept. Winchester has been tensed, but then calmed down when he heard his own voice (noting that, Dean could not help smiling - Psychiatrists obviously would have been delighted with his story), shouted:

- Sam, all I have left! - Then slammed the door, and it was quiet.

Senior exhaled in relief. If his twin stayed here and talk to Sam would be very problematic.

Dean emerged from his hiding place and went to the bedroom. Somewhere in the middle of the road, he heard the creaking bed, and then the soft steps of bare feet. The door slammed and a second senior caught the sound of water. Sam in the shower. Dean took that as a bonus time to finally gather strength and have finally decide what to say to his brother. In my head as luck would have nothing climbed.

Winchester and stood by the wall, vacantly staring at the floor, up until the sound of water is not verse. The door creaked and the floor again shuffled his bare feet. In the bedroom could hear some scuffling. Drawing close closer, Dean looked into the same slot, and saw, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt Sam runs the bed. His wet hair, still heavy with moisture, not sticking to the sides as if they were dry, though the tips have already started to curl slightly.

Probably would be worth now open its presence, but the idea to enter the room where his brother had just fucked, for some reason Dean did not attract him. Why not do it, when small, for example, will have breakfast? Senior understand that simply playing for time, but nothing with him could not help it. In this world, his brother found what he wanted and let him and Dean himself did not understand many points, but the idea that all this is going to have to break down, involuntarily forced to delay.

Therefore, senior, not waiting for my brother will come out of the bedroom, once again retreated into its shelter. "How stupid I go back and forth," - he chuckled to himself. But he closed the door closet, as there is another door creaked, and past Dinov cache passed Sam. He reached the end of the corridor, past the living room and turned right. Apparently there was another room that Winchester did not initially noticed. Judging by the fact that dishes beginning to ring, there was a kitchen.

Dean got out of the closet, mentally promising myself that in it he will not return - enough of beating around the bush - and followed his brother. Already standing at the doorway leading to the kitchen, the hunter jumped with surprise when he heard a squeak:

- Do you two have not listened to the message. You can listen to them after the beep. - Again there was a squeak. Dean chuckled: "Well of course, it's an answering machine - and peered into the room.

Sam stood polubokom to the door, cut the bread on a cutting board and folded slices in the pan, standing on the plate. Next to the board on the table lay four eggs, and there was a carton of milk. This picture was so peaceful, so ... home, that Dean even staring. But all in nirvana did not let him sink a voice from the speaker phone:

- Boys, this is my mother - my heart ached Dean - How are you? All right? I hope you do not forget that my father and I are waiting for you at the weekend? My father was all wasted on this anniversary, it is simply intolerable, - Mary's voice was mocking, and the elder heard Sam, too, smiled. But the words his mother said the brothers had with sadness and light parental anxiety: - Sam, Dean, as you get back, call back, okay? I'm worried for you, boys, you have not been calling. My father and I love you very much, - he heard a click behind him the phone again squeaked.

Sam broke the eggs into a bowl, poured the milk there is much, Ambassador, took a whip and started beating a lot, banging on the walls of the cookware. The bread pan has started to hiss.

Dean continued to stand in the kitchen door and could not recover. He seemed to have returned to their fantasy, in which the demon has never come into their house. In this world of Winchesters were ordinary American family, no different from other families. At this point, the eldest of the brothers hated the genie, who stirred up old wounds of the first Dean, and now Sam, who led the brothers to see what could be, but it will never happen in reality. Yes, the imagination of both Winchester differ, but so much alike, they both dream of, to those whom they loved and lost, were still alive. As if in confirmation of ideas Dina phone back to life:

- Winchester, where you been? - In the voice of Jessica Moore sounded jocular threat - I have news: We are Nick finally chosen the date of our wedding! - The senior's eyes widened. In this reality, Jessica marries not for Sam? Feeling that he still never learn to fully understand his brother, was even stronger - Do you have exactly three weeks - has continued to broadcast Moore - to settle all their affairs, because if you do not come, I offended! This particularly applies to you Dean! I know how you do not like the official events, but I hope this time you will not flinch. Otherwise, I'm in charge yourself a hamster, I will call him in your honor and I will torment! Whew! - With these words of Dean angrily stared at the phone, and Sam laughed, - Well, all I need is ring up the other guests, the whole while, guys! - And answering machine was silent.

Sam shook his head and, still laughing, said to himself:

- Yes, Dean will be very happy if his honor to call a hamster - he turned on the underlying bread pan, filled it with whipped eggs into the milk, cover the pan with a lid and, apparently intending to reach the sink to put in her bowl, turning to door. Brothers eyes met.

- You? - Shocked sighed Sam.

- Sammy ... - Dean took several steps forward, unknowingly exposing her hands, as if preparing to defend itself. - I ...

- What are you doing here? How did you get here? - Showered issues, Jr., is not approaching his brother, but not stepping back. Not looking away from Dean wary and frightened eyes, he put the bowl on the table.

Senior suddenly thought about how small realized that before him was a real Dean, not a copy? "Just as you can simply call the difference between this Sam and Sam out of your imagination, you're finally know each other all their lives!" - Prompted an inner voice, and the senior agreed with him, thinking that it is to is not the biggest problem at the moment. The more questions a small, yet, though indirectly, confirmed one of the older guesses: Sam knew that this was not the real world, but sooner would not go back to reality. It caused pain, but not so strong, so Dean abandoned his goal.

- Sam, I came for you - he did not beat around the bush. - Bobby helped me get here ...

- What do you see? - Sam interrupted him, still hard at him intently. He was obviously nervous, his breathing was heavy. - Have you seen ... - he has not finished, but Dean knew him well. He swallowed hard and nodded:

- Yes, I have seen. - Senior make every effort not to look away, knowing that it will end.

- Oh ... - Sam recoiled. He clasped his hands behind his head and turned away.

- Sammy ... Dean took another few steps towards his brother, throwing his hands in hand, not knowing what to say, how can one explain that despite everything, he takes his brother for what it is, what is it good for him. - I understand ...

- Really? - Sam whirled toward him. His voice sounded angry, but the senior single drop did not believe him, because in the eyes of small-scale was quite different: fear, pain, feelings, from which Dean entire life trying to save him, though not always work, but eventually he became their cause . - I mean, right? Do not lie to me, do not pity me! You do not know anything ... - his voice suddenly cracked and the last words he said to have quietly - do not know what it is ... what is ...

Between the hard disks of silence. What can I say? Dean so really did not look at himself as he could now try to somehow convince my brother? And what? The fact that you want to return? The fact that older does not bother him then, as a copy of Sam's fucked? The fact that Dean understands it?

- You're right, I do not know - Dean admitted, feeling that came close to a very slippery topic, and all now depends only on whether it can find the right words to bring back Sam and not lose him as a brother and a friend simply can not lose it at the same time - but Sam, the world ... it's unreal, and the fact that you are here - this is wrong.

- And what is right, Dean? The fact that we have no home? - Sam's eyes sparkled, his voice trembled. - The fact that my mother, father, Jessica ... they're all dead? What I ... - he noisily sucked air through his nose and lowered his head. - You were wrong to come here, I'm not coming back. I can not ... - he raised his head and looked at his brother - after all this ... I just can not. Sorry. - He turned to Dean with his back and walked to the window.

It was a blow. At the moment, Dean has even become difficult to breathe. Sam really did not want to come back ... do not want to go back to him.

- Sam - made another attempt to senior - your place is not here, can not live a dream. You have to go back. - Dean stepped forward, shortening the distance between them - I know how hard it is, I've gone, but the truth is that nothing, no ideal picture would not be able to fully replace you your real life. You must let them go ... my mother, father, Jessica ... all, they're dead, they never come back, they ... - Dean swallowed, - dead and you alive. - Pausing, Winchester some time looking at his brother, waiting for his reaction, hoping that his words had somehow helped him, and at the same time fearing that he was mistaken.

Sam sighed and bowed his head.

- Yes, you're right ... - very quietly he said, turned his face to the Dean and looked into his eyes, obviously trying to add something and not daring to do it. They stood and looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Dean tried to understand what his brother thinks that behind him speaking in silence, and then suddenly it hit him: it is not parents or Jessica - enough time has passed to a fine if not accepted, then took them to death - cause it itself, in Dina. You do not know what it is ... what it is ... All that keeps small here - it was he himself, Dean. Specifically, that Dean, in which the needs Sam, that Dean, who ... loves Sam, just as he loves his junior.

Omelette on the stove began to hiss menacingly. There was a smell of burning.

- Damn - Sam ran to the plate and in a hurry for some reason is not grasped the handle of the pan, but for the very pan. - Damn! - He whispered, jerking his hand dramatically to his chest. Second hand, he still picked up a plastic pen and pushed the red-hot frying pan on a cold burner. I turned off the stove. Burned fingers Sam to his lips, starting to suck on them, apparently in an effort to relieve the pain. - What? - He asked, glancing from under his bangs with his brother.

Dean smiled. Small, now reminded himself in his childhood, when he first learned what the touch-hot stove. Senior long time could not calm the baby, he still remembered how blowing on trustingly outstretched palm, as wiping the tears from her cheeks brothers. Adult Sam hardly would have consented to such a procedure.

- Oh, you slack, - senior shook his head, took his brother by the wrist, injured his hands and pulled Sam to the sink. He opened the cold water and put my fingers burned his brother under running water. Sam gasped:

- Always with me in trouble - he smiled. Dean just smirked. In principle, continue to keep the younger hand has been optional, but now let it meant to stop him feel, and Dean suddenly discovered that he was dying to touch Sam. Senior, not knowing what it was doing with his hand slipped on his brother's wrist and hand began to stroke his finger skin.

- What are you doing? - A sort of muffled voice asked Sam. His hand began to suddenly jerk, but it is unlikely the case was only in the fact that tap water was cold. - Dean ...

Dean stopped his manipulations and, still clutching in his hand palm of his brother, turned his head and looked at the young. It's about want so much to ask him to talk about so many things, but could not. Conversations from the heart not on his side. The only thing that matters - is to return Sam's back and help him. And if it is necessary ... to become the Dean, which exists in this reality, the senior is ready, he will take the risk. The idea, from which it evert half an hour ago, did not seem so terrible. After ... it's Sam, his Sam, and most importantly, that he was close, and the price for it ... the price is unimportant.

Therefore, Dean turned off the water. So he, holding her brother's hand, opened it to yourself, all this time without breaking eye contact. Kare-green eyes Sam tightened as the pool. Perhaps this sounds snotty, but feel Dina were exactly like that. Sam now seemed so helpless, in the eyes - a mixture of fear, suspicion, puzzlement and timid hopes, lips twitching, shaking his whole quiver.

Obeying a sudden impulse to get closer, Dean gave in advance, but the junior stepped back half a step, leaning his back against the edge of the table.

- Dean ... - he whispered pleadingly. Sam pulled his hand did not even try.

- Shut up ... - Dean whispered, feeling that in another second delay, and he just abandon his idea. And then will regret it all my life. Because more than ever younger did not need it so much. Because never before Dean did not want so much to surround him with its warmth and feel it very warm.

Do not hold your wrist Sam, Dean slowly put his hand on the back of the second brother, slowly pulled him to her, touched her lips to his. Associate at once I cringed, with noise inhaled through the nose, but not suspended. Interpreted this as permission, the senior continued to caress ...

... It was not like women. It was not bad, disgusting, or even once, it just was not so different, anyway. Sam's lips were warm and firm, they had a taste of mint, and it seemed to set off their heat, thus warming the like, but do not let burn ... Dean never would have thought that kissing Sam's so nice. The idea that this man lips, the lips of his brother, has faded as badly washed glass, and seemed about to melt.

Dean moved even closer, finally destroying those inches, that still remained between their bodies. He finally let go of his brother's hand and placed his hand on his cheek, trying to make the kiss deeper.

When he entered the language between the lips and pushed his younger tip in the teeth, asking him to let him in, Sam opened his mouth with a groan. His fingers touched the elbow of senior and gently squeezed them, as if encouraging what makes Dean.

Time lost its significance, has ceased to move, it just froze on the spot, as if allowing the brothers to forget everything except each other ...

When the air was no longer suffice, Dean with a groan of discontent broke the kiss, but stripped Sam would not, immediately pressed his forehead to his forehead and his eyes closed.

- Oh ... - he whispered, restoring breathing. His fingers began to gently stroke the head junior, burrowing into the thick hair, my brother.

- Why? - Also whispered Sam breathless voice. He did not try to break contact, his hands still clutching his elbows Dean.

- For that I need you ... for that ... - Senior faltered - Come back ... please ... - he lifted his head to look at her brother - please ... - he repeated.

Continuing to look at him, Sam, opened the top drawer tops and started something there to look to the touch. Cut his ear on how rattled the metal coming into contact with metal. Finally the younger found that searching for. Knife. Normal table knife.

Heart Dina bang. Oh, really? ... really happened?

- Where, in the heart? - Asked Sam.

- Yes - Dean nodded, letting him in and went back.

Biting her lip, Sam looked at him, then looked around the kitchen, as if saying goodbye, and then looked down at the knife trembling in his hand. Swallowed and looked back at Dean.

- Come, - softly elder - I'll follow right behind you.

Sam took a few deep breaths and looked up at the level of his chest the knife with both hands clutching his hand.

Dean was terrified. Although he knew what it needed, but kind of brother, preparer plunge a knife, forced everything inside the freeze with fear. Dean clenched his fists, trying to keep awake, the instinct to protect his flock.

Sam took one more deep breath, closed his eyes and with all his strength struck his knife into his chest. Do not hold back, Deane still groaned.

At first it seemed that nothing happened, but then Sam flashed a few times and dissolved in the air. The knife fell with a crash on the floor. It was not a drop of blood.

Senior sighed with relief. Now his turn.

The second time, do this turned out not so difficult, now Dean had no doubt that doing the right thing. He picked up the fallen knife. For a moment it seemed that he still keeps the warmth of Sam. Sam. After thinking about it, senior smiled and thrust a knife into his chest.

Pain, like the first time, was not. Dean just fell into darkness.

Awakening reminded surfacing from the water. Sam abruptly opened his eyes and simultaneously took a deep breath. However, immediately began to cough.

- Sam, Sam, calm, all is in order - quickly rattled a familiar voice. A hand gripped his shoulder. Bobby. It was Bobby. "So I really back" - flashed through his mind and immediately disappeared. Cough already faded away, and Sam allowed himself to cover his eyes, while breathing was restored. He felt weak all over. However, this was the only thing he felt, and the youngest was glad of it. He did not like, and most did not want to think.

But to immerse themselves in strange, as if suspended in air, the state, the younger Winchester prevented somewhere deep breath and the subsequent exhalation.

- Sammy ... - slightly husky voice resounded almost under his ear, and the warmth of someone's breath on his cheek. Although why someone's? Oh voice of his brother, Sam learns of a thousand.

He remembered a moment ago in his imagination Dean kissed him. And it was so ... well. Good and while a few scary. Because, as if Sam did not love his brother, he always knew that hope for something more from the Dean, except for a fraternal relations, is not necessary. And the younger could strangle themselves in the hope that one day they will be able to cross that line, was able to drive it all in the farthest corner of his soul. He even began to think that everything is that Dean is now just a brother to him, the only beloved, but just a brother.

But damn genie destroyed the delicate balance, which Sam has worked so hard, and all rolled like a snowball. Parents ... Jessica ... Dean ... Dean, who loves him as the youngest dreamed Dean, who is able not only to give love, but who knows how to accept it. The feeling of being wanted, reciprocity is maddening joy.

And then came this Dean, who was supposed to hate my brother for his desires, but who instead gave hope. And already it worth that Sam was able to muster the strength and abandoned the beautiful world created by gin. Now Sam, feeling near my brother, he immediately opened his eyes, turned his head, and found a person over just a few inches from his.

In the emerald eyes of the senior hidden anxiety, it, according to Sam, it was perhaps too much. But it is Dean. He was always worried about Sam, even when all relatively well. So this is not surprising, but the youngest still wanted to reassure his brother, to say that now everything is normal.

- Guys, you all right? - Ahead of its Singer. He squatted next to his brothers and his voice almost parental concern. He gave Dean a hand to help him up. The senior immediately grabbed it and got:

- I, you see, all right - he did not look at Sam. Specifically looking anywhere except in the eyes of the younger. And this heart felt heavy. It was as if something snapped. Sam could not understand what was happening, but he already felt the anxiety creeping up. But formalize their thoughts clearly Jr. did not, because at this moment with Bobby Dean leaned over him and gently lifted him to his feet - one supported by the right, another - on the left.

- Hey, I am quite able to move myself! - Sam immediately rebelled, even though he realized that none of what "he" can not be and speeches. The whole body is so relaxed that any muscle tension caused discomfort, his head a bit dizzy. There is a feeling that he looks like a rag doll.

- What is he! - Immediately confirmed his thoughts Dean - three months, we can say comatose! It's not a trip to a spa! - Bobby and they practically told him to bed and laid. Dean covered him with a blanket.

"Three months" his brother's words echoed indulged in his head. Sam stayed in that world for three months. Is it much or little? At first glance it seems that a lot. If we forget that during those three months in the imagination of Sam took a half years. Half a damn good year, albeit fictionalized, this does not diminish its charms. Sam thought about it, because he was afraid to think about what it was three months Dinah. Senior probably was ready for everything to return her brother. At all.

- Why?

- For that I need you ... for that ... come back ... please ...

God, was he mistaken? Is Dean deceived him?

Dean ran his hand down on the chest, his brother and then went the same way, only this time paving the path of kisses. When he ran his tongue navel, Sam took a deep breath and arched his back.

- Dean ...

Senior smiled, picked up a young reed, between which is organized and pulled him to her even closer, literally zataskivaya to his knees and began to lick the pelvic bone, gradually descending down closer to its goal. Meanwhile, Dean slid his fingers between the buttocks and massaged Sam ring muscle .

- Oh ... - moaned Sam, vminayas head in the pillow, and shutting his eyes his eyes.

Dean immediately stop its manipulation. Disappointed sigh brother made everything inside the thrill from thinking about what she wants from him fine.

Dean took his brother by the elbows and pulled him over, forcing the seat. In the end, Sam was on his knees, and a senior, did not waste time, immediately slithered into his kiss, wet, possessive kiss. Hand Jr. at the back did not give aloof, Sam himself with such ardor replied that Dean for a moment a little bit more, and my brother would drink from his soul.

His hands slipped on a hot, damp with sweat on the skin, squeezing her black and blue and then stroked, as if asking for forgiveness. Dean's fingers ran along the spine brother down, patted the recess between the buttocks, causing a shiver Sam.

Junior broke the kiss and whispered into her lips older, searing their hot breath:

- Take me ...

Dean abruptly opened his eyes, sighed loudly and quickly sat down on the bed, looking dumbfounded in front of him.

- Dean? ... - Sleepily asked Sam, including a night lamp. It is not yet fully awake, but his voice is clearly heard the concerns. - What happened?

Elder looked at him and calmed down. Sonnō schurivshiysya Sam sticking out in different directions hair, fingerprint pads on his cheek, wearing an old faded T-shirt seemed so familiar, so domestic ... so different from that of Sam, who dreamed about Dina, that the eldest, is only now noticing that did not breathe, could relief sigh.

- Nothing, - he shook his head - just a silly dream, sleep, tomorrow the whole day on the road, the car still was not properly sleep it off.

- You're exactly right? - Once again asked Sam.

- Yes, - said Dean.

Junior nodded and then dropped his head back on the pillow and fell asleep again. His arm was hanging down, touching the floor with your fingertips. The lamp does not shut down, and Dean had to go to her to click on.

Number plunged into darkness.

Senior lay down again, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He needs to sleep: tomorrow after all the whole day sitting behind the wheel. Here are just absolutely did not want to sleep. My head is still spinning snatches of sleep. One of those dreams, which was a lot for this month. Very much in the eyes of Dinah Natural and too much in the eyes of Dinah dreadful brother.

Initially, Dean copied it all on what I saw in Sam's imagination, because he had dreamed it was a scene in the bedroom at home his younger brother. But then the dreams began to change, new details began to appear, change places, words, actions ... And as it so happened that the elder brother is not a fantasy dream, and his own.

But my dreams - this was not the strangest thing. Dean was a notice of his attitude towards Sam was changing. Junior suddenly for some reason no longer perceived as a brother. Senior now saw in him not just a clever and strong guy, but still very beautiful. Not that Dean had not know about all this, it just was not paying attention to it, and now turned and realized that ... that he knew Dean was afraid to admit even to himself. Just on the edge of consciousness slipped thought, and its owner immediately hid it behind the seven locks.

But the problem was not just that. Since that day, Sam returned to his brother's attitude cracks, which grew with each passing day. Dean realized that this is largely his own fault that they need to talk with his brother. Here are the more time passes, the more Dean knew that if this will raise the topic, it runs the risk of permanently losing Sam. Well he would say to him? I'm sorry, I took thy feelings, because I wanted you back? Most lousy of all this was that in fact Dean did. He succumbed to his instincts, choking voice of reason, not allowing him to engender in the soul even share of doubts, and here you are, he got what he wanted: Sam came back, he was near. And everything seems to be like before, only now they talk mostly about hunting, choosing accommodations, replenishment of weapons ... Conversations on the souls sunk into oblivion. Not that Dean loved them very much, but it was something like a proof that Sam trusts him. Trusted precisely.

Dean frantically trying to find a way out of this situation. Invented words, reasons. Even a few times awkwardly tried to start a conversation. But in the shuffle. Sam closed on him, he no longer believed him and talk about what happened did not want. And Dean is so immersed in his attempts to mend relations with his brother that he did not notice that in his heart grow something new, unknown, scary and beautiful at the same time, something that made the Dean further drag on each of his cell to Sam .

- I found us a job, - said Sam, including a laptop.

The brothers were sitting in a cafe, waiting for your order. In the morning they said to each other and a pair of words, but for them it has become a kind of norm. Sam knew that behaves like a touchy boy, but transcend themselves could not. Because it felt like a junior in reality a cowardly kid. It would be easy to approach Dean, slap him on the shoulder and say: "We need to talk!"? Sam has done dozens of times. That's just it was before they met with gin, before buried deep in his soul a sense of regained his strength, before Dean kissed him.

That's right, the whole thing was in the damn kiss! Dean was not supposed to kiss him, and Sam was not supposed to like a fool to hope for something! Despite the fact that insanely stupid like ... it all happened so stupid that now is not clear up.

- Yes? - Dean is interested eyebrow raised - that kind of work?

At this point the waitress came to them with their order. Placing the plates on the table, she casually tossed on older views, and he smiled in answer to her that her smile, which quadrille girls in the bar. Sam remained in it only rolled his eyes: this behavior of his brother is always annoying. To be distracted, he took a sip of coffee.

Finally a waitress, finally smiling Dinah was gone, Wöhl hips. Senior appreciatively over her shoulder looked at her trail, and then turned to his brother and came across the unhappy sight of Sam. His smile faded slightly:

- What?

- Nothing, - growled Sam. Dean will always be a Dean, that has not happened, and what right had him younger than a reproach? - You talk about a new business or not?

- Tell me - Dean took a bite of his hamburger decent piece and began to chew.

- In general, for the last month in Scranton had already killed five people in very strange circumstances. If you believe the local paper, all of them ransacked and the bodies are arranged so that turned out picture. - Sam scroll on the monitor laptop down. - It is true that this is a picture, journalists hush.

- And where did you get that this is our business? Few, perhaps, is the local satanists fun - Dean shrugged, licking her lips stained with sauce. From this scene from Sam felt the gnawing. "Damn, damn, damn, do not think that's now not not think about anything!" - Mentally, he ordered his brain, which has already started spinning carousel of memories. Memories, which urgently need to forget, to erase from his consciousness.

- Maybe you're right, but worth checking out, you do not think so? Suddenly it on our part? - As if nothing had happened he asked, hoping that the elder did not notice his condition.

- Well, the more that we have still yet simple - Dean laughed and drank coffee.

Of all of the truths to be observed by Dean, one among the five most important: first thing, and everything else later. That is, first taking care of Sam, hunting, and only then cards, billiards and girls.

However, recently there was virtually no girls. More precisely, he no one to fuck for more than two weeks. Dean still remembers with mixed feelings of his last game for one night.

When after sex with a girl they lay side by side and came to herself, she still slightly out of breath, said:

- I was pleased the way you called me.

- What do you mean? - He asked in surprise.

- You called me Sammy, so I called my late husband. I seem to come back for a few years ago ... - Her eyes became sad and Dean cursed everything in the world, remembering that a girl named Samantha. In this situation it is not a floater, feelings were, I must say, those yet.

- Excuse, - he said guiltily, - I do not like ...

- All right, - she smiled, but her eyes were still sad.

After retiring from her, Dean immediately went to the bar and drank a bottle of whiskey.

From that day he did not have any more girlfriends.

Arriving in Scranton, brothers, first of all went to the police.

Courts of facial expressions of the local sheriff, FBI agents he was glad to see as a cockroach on your own desktop. However, it is against the act did not - a more expensive - and gave Winchester admission to the case.

- Damn - grimace of disgust, he studied photography Dean - I sincerely hope that this is the handiwork of some evil. The idea that such a person, I just kill.

- You told me yourself: evil can understand, people - cranks - Sam for a moment, looked up from the folder with the reports from the murder scene and expressively looked at his brother.

- Yeah, - smiled wryly senior, postponing photos in hand. Before his eyes still had terrible shots. The killer not only ransacked the body, he laid them inwards in the form of a sign that Dean was not acquainted.

Sheriff's office graciously allocated to them, for they can explore the whole aspect of the case. The brothers were here for only half an hour, but Dean did not wait to get away from here: he did not like police stations, very, especially after it sat in Baltimore, chained to the table.

-So what do we have? - Expectant He stared at his brother.

- Well, actually not so much. - Sam, got up from the table, never taking his eyes from the folder, went to Dean. - Look, all the victims together for only three things: they are all men, they are not older than twenty-seven, and ... hell - when Sam began to turn the page from a folder dropped some leaflets. Junior immediately behind him leaned over and Dean was able to watch your ass brother, dressed in black pants.

For a moment I even forgot about the senior of the five cadavers. Well, what can be dead, when going on here? Remembering how to look younger without the ass pants, whet the imagination. To calm the raging fantasy, senior quickly looked away and looked out the window, beyond which nothing interesting happened.

Fortunately, the junior quickly gathered the papers and stood up, thereby stopping the visual torture of Dean.

- In general, the more united the victims and the fact that they were somehow related to religion: two were young priests, one was a novice, and two others were relatives of the clerics - Sam shoved back into the sheets.

- Hmmm ... and that the police had not occurred even after the third body to guess what was going on? - Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously - I was a better opinion of guys with badges!

- Perhaps it's the fact that in small towns the police are very few employees, it is unlikely the sheriff's enough people to take care of all the priests and their families - Sam shrugged. He went to the stands in the corner of the copier, to copy the photos.

- God, I can not believe it! You defend the pharaohs? - Dean gave his voice dramatic - I am insulted by the best feelings!

- You can not blame someone that he simply did not have the strength to deal with anything - Sam for a moment, glanced at his brother and turned back to the copier.

At a Dean had nothing to say. There was a pause, from which it was uncomfortable, she pressed on his shoulders, as if weighed a ton. To himself to be something to do while my brother understands with photos, a senior decided to once again review the case. He ran his eye a couple of paragraphs before you realize that does not understand a word. Thoughts swirled around the last words of the younger. Something told me that Sam did not say the sheriff and his men.

People are scum ... who loves to scream about his own importance, and when it is so easy to change yourself at the slightest trouble ... But, still there are exceptions. How these two, for example ... Hunters. There are difficult to break, but perhaps that's the fun. In that process would be delayed.

Demon smiled and put down half-empty glass of beer. His place was very well chosen: a dark corner from which to look through the bars.

He has been the case, very important, and probably he would not touch this couple. Here are the hunters here obviously because of him. Do you want to destroy the enemy -, strike first. In addition, he has at this time - until the next sacrifice another day - so why not have fun?

Obsessed slightly narrowed eyes, appraising despite hunters.

Brothers ... definitely. Blood never lies. Their relationship can be felt a mile away. But there is something more ... something ... Oh, well, wow! Interesting couple. "I want-but-not-can-because-blah-blah-blah. This can be played. Senior apparent owner, and therefore even begun to come take her, still on a subconscious level, ready to destroy anything and everything for any violation ... I wonder how long it will last after that and finally fuck her sweet little brother? Although I think I will leave behind him. He has such an appetizing ass ... mmm ... and requests that her well fack. This is, so to speak, the trophy, the reward for completing the work. The main thing now better to drive a wedge between the two, and then get rid of them one by one. Given that they have an obvious "crisis of a couple, it will be easy. Besides, it will be fun.

The eldest of the brothers left the table and walked toward the bar. Given how good a bartender, it's definitely a long time, chuckled obsessed. This hunter explicit male. Fool, do understand, however, from which refuses ... He is worse.

Demon rose from the table, threw him a couple of crumpled bills and went to the other end of the bar there, where I sat Winchester, Jr., completely absorbed in his work on the laptop.

Sam, waiting for page loads, once again asked myself the question: what the hell he is actually doing here? To work would be in the room. But it was enough to imagine the silence in the room, crushing and thought-provoking about everything that has happened in recent times, as the matter immediately dropped. The noise in the bar forced to concentrate on searching for information and distract from other thoughts.

Dean, worth the brothers to choose a table, immediately rushed to the bar counter, and already, judging by his smile on his face, managed to conquer the barmaid. At the moment the needle pricked her jealousy of the heart - yet after the history of gin Jr. was hard again to hide from himself his feelings for his brother - but then Sam had calmed down. In the end, this whole Dean, he can not be different, this junior is already accustomed to and learned not to pay attention. Besides, my brother, in addition to regular phone numbers girls are often brought useful for business information.

Site finally booted and Sam plunged into reading.

"Haures ... one of the seventy-two spirits ..."

Next to the text enclosed drawing characters needed to call the spirit. Sam pulled out from the diary of his father's photo to murder, just the one where human entrails were buil in the form of the mark, and compared the images. They were absolutely identical. Junior felt the tingle start in my fingers on the coverage of his passion. He is clearly moving in the right direction.

He put the photo in the diary - yet see any man in the street, then more problems will arise - and continued to read. Sam managed to explore only one paragraph, when suddenly at his table sat some type.

- Hello! Here unoccupied? - He smiled and played with his eyebrows. The fair-haired, brown-eyed with a brazen face, and look, frankly stripped of Winchester, he called Sam rejection.

- Here is occupied, - rudely, Jr., himself struck by the sound of his voice. Usually, even if his companion was irritated, Sam tried not to show it. - This place is my brother.

- Brother? - Closed one eye a stranger - is one that now handles the barmaid? - He nodded toward the bar. Sam could not help looking in the same direction. Barmaid probably already damn visitors and leaned to the senior so close that the distance between them was a few centimeters. - I see he knows how to entertain. - Sam turned to his neighbor - So maybe you want? - The guy winked at Winchester, and laid his hand on his knee.

From such impudence Sam just froze. It's eyes stared at the stranger. He just could not believe that he is offering. While his brain was digesting what is happening, the cause of instinct took hold. With one hand, the younger threw already penetrated his thigh, hand guy and the other clenched in a fist and swung his arm to strike. The neighbor had been intercepted or registered in the air arm and squeezed it so hard that the younger winced in pain.

- Well, what are you so nervous? - Sweet voice asked, forward, paying no attention to the attempts by Sam to release his hand and looking him straight in the eye - I just suggested a fuck. Nothing relaxes and calms the nerves like a good fuck - he smiled - and what if I do not get what I want, I'll still take it, so ...

- So let him go and let's get out of here - there was a cold voice, and Sam heard him felt relieved. He again pulled his hand to be freed, and he was doing because the guy grip loosened. The stranger stretched his lips into a smile and slowly turned to Dean.

Winchester Sr. had wanted to go in his dealings with barmaid to the part titled "Baby, do not give your phone number?" When it suddenly something seemed to stab, and he looked to where I left Sam. Stated to him, to put it mildly, did not like: some type Lapal small, but that, judging by his facial expression ohrenevshemu, was in shock.

Dean felt his blood leaped inside, demanding immediate break to pieces the man who dared to encroach on his brother. The senior did not waste any time, but simply throwing barmaid "I'm sorry, I urgently need to resolve one issue", he went to the rescue of small-scale.

As he maneuvered between the tables, the situation began to take a threatening nature. Sam tried vzmazat aspirant his boyfriend, however, the attempt failed.

"Take away from him with her paw!" Almost shouted angry in earnest Dean, but when he heard the last words of a stranger, his anger, even in the eyes darkened.

- ... Did not soothe the nerves, like a good fuck, besides, if I do not get what I want, I still take it, so ...

- So let him go and let's get out of here, - said coldly Dean. His calm tone and threatening look in the eyes were masked to divert attention and to show how desperately want to throw away the insolent from the bar or make a show fly across the room. The desire to do it reinforced a grateful glance Sam and his sigh of relief. Junior released his hand and rubbed his skin on the wrist.

The stranger turned to Dean with an ugly smile on his face, and the elder clasped his hands into fists, trying to convince myself mentally until the fray.

- What share do not like? - Asked the type of confidential tone, lowering her voice.

- I said: get out of here! - Dean growled.

- Dean, calm down - apparently Sam also sensed that smell of fried, and decided to smooth over the situation. But the elder gave him a quick glance, and the youngest was silent.

- Oh, okay, I understand - in a protective gesture, waved his hands before feeding the stranger, and rose from his chair. His height was above the din, but the hunter did not frown, even while continuing to drill such intense gaze. And he suddenly leaned slightly to Sam and said: - Do not worry, Darling, we'll meet again - he smacked his lips. His eyes narrowed to small slits, and Dean realized that he was not one here is constrained by a last effort.

Acting on the machine, he left hand grabbed the collar-type jackets behind, dramatically unfolding guy to face him, and right with all his strength a solid punch on his jaw so that domogatel gasped and leaned back on the table, nearly overturning it.

- Ding! - Sam abruptly jumped up from his chair. The bar was quiet, all visitors turned their their views on the troublemakers. The stranger rose to his feet, with a smile touched his cheek and said loudly, turning to the audience:

- All right, we just could not share something, right? - His smile became even wider. Amid leaks bruise, it looked terrible. - See you soon, rabbit - he winked Sam - I hope when we meet with you next to no brother of the owner, - saying that a playful voice, he looked at Dean, and played with his eyebrows and started to leave.

Worth the stranger hiding behind the door as the bar was suddenly revived. Hall was filled with the noise, someone was laughing, the music began, rang glasses. People returned to the interrupted conversation. Perhaps discussing the incident.

Winchester, it was frankly do not care a few days later they are still here will leave. The brothers just stood there in silence, until the younger did not dare to speak:

- Dean ... - but the senior immediately cut him off:

- Come here.

Sam did not argue with him.

The whole way to the motel or one of the Winchesters did not utter a word. Head overcame heavy thoughts. Sam totally confused, he did not understand. Dean last month, all behaved so strange that sometimes younger simply do not recognize his brother. At first, he copied it to the fact that Dean saw in his imagination, but the farther, the more it seemed that it was not with it.

Just today in a bar ... Sam was grateful to his brother that he broke - he was just a stupor from happening, and nobody knows how it would have all ended - that ... only that "only", Sam has to say could not, by their conduct Dean finally knocked him out.

Realizing that a little bit more and he finally Early Rada Elections Necessary from all this roof, Jr. decided not to pigeonhole and still talk with my brother.

Therefore, as soon as his brothers door closed rooms, Sam immediately got down to business:

- Dean, we need to talk ...

- Hmmm? ... - A senior at him did not even look. He diligently delved into his jacket pocket, for some reason, getting and adding their content to your bedside table.

- Dean. - Sam took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. Starting a "heart to heart talk with his older brother has always been hard, but if we consider the extent to which they had moved recently from each other ... - Dean - now more insistently called Sam.

- What? - Senior finally turned to face him and gave you a look, "Let's have already said that he wanted, and finish on this."

- We need to talk! - Sam said firmly, - and not shirked! What happened in the bar ...

- And what happened in the bar? - With sudden anger in his voice elder - what's that happened there, except that my brother molested a freak, and who knows how it would have ended if ... - he suddenly paused, closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, with a whistle blew. - Sam - he opened his eyes and spoke in a calmer - I do not want to talk about it. Everything went off, and there is just nothing to discuss.

- No, - stubbornly shook his head, Jr., - I think that's when we have something to discuss. You behaved so strangely ...

- Strange? - Dean laughed - and how he behaved this type, you do not it strange? No? Oh, well, maybe I'll just mad, and you really wanted to go with him, eh? Maybe you wanted him to clap you all as ... - he paused again, clenched fists and bowed his head as if trying to gather strength.

- Well, go on, - an icy tone, "said Sam, feeling within him began to rise the wave of anger. His brother's words have caused pain. Previously he would only smile in response to such remarks Dean, but not now, not now, damn it! - Just like that? Come on, negotiate!

Dean raised his head and looked at him:

- Sam, I'm sorry, I blew up ...

- Flared? - Sam evil grin, - Oh, great! You blew up so ... Fuck you, Dean! - Having said that, the younger turned and walked to the door.

- Wait, where are you? - Shouted after him, a senior, when he grabbed the door handle.

- Explore - briefly over his shoulder, Sam, and went outside. He urgently need to be alone and think.

It makes no sense for half an hour wandering through the dark streets of the city, the only lights that have been rare lamps, Sam had already begun to regret that left.

Words Dean touched him greatly, but in essence he called his youngest on this conversation. That's got ...

Maybe you wanted him to clap you just like ... this phrase injured Sam the most. Her reticence was so much disdain, anger, even now, a little calmer, and again considering what happened, Jr. could not help feeling as if his heart gave up the sea urchin. And that their spines caused unbearable pain.

Lord, did Dean really about him that opinion? "No, no - to persuade himself, Jr., - my brother said it's just in a burst, because the situation in the bar it also knocked out of the rut." That's just not getting easier. After all, Dean knows how junior to him is actually true! The idea that he was disgusted with his elder brother after what he saw in the world genie that Dean thinks Sam just and dreams, that he "planted" just destroyed.

That is why Sam never came back.

To distract himself somewhat from his gloomy thoughts, Jr. tried to concentrate on hunting. Poorly, cursed thoughts about Dean absolutely did not want to disappear, but Sam was very stubborn. He paused, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, held his breath. And then abruptly opened his eyes, sighed and walked on the sidewalk. Thoughts about Dean retreated into the shadows, and Sam switched on the hunt.

So, what he knows? Very few, given that the story about the spirit he had not read. Although the general representation he still existed.

Thus, all five of the dead - the victim is required to call Hauresa spirit, the spirit that caused it is able to discover all the secrets of the universe and kill anyone on the orders of his master. But the danger was not only that. The fact that the release Hauresa could cause a chain reaction and in this world have begun to break through the other spirits. And this would lead to such problems that not even think it was terrible.

The more Sam thought about the matter, the more it seemed that they had something missing. Something is in itself insignificant at first glance, but very important indeed.

Too bad the laptop was left in the room. Go back there did not want. Dean certainly ... that certainly, Sam did not know he does not already know what to expect from his brother, he behaved so strangely that sometimes it's even a scarecrow.

After thinking a bit, Jr. decided to go to the place of the last murder. He and his brother were going to do it tomorrow, but since it happened ...

Suddenly, Sam clearly felt that he was someone watching. He stopped and whirled. Empty. On the street there was no, silence reigned around. Only the wind ruffled the branches were planted along the edges of the sidewalk trees. Junior once again cast a suspicious glance out and walked on.

When Winchester had walked a couple of hundred meters, due to the gate went mad, and, smiling, and played with his eyebrows.

When Sam slammed the door, the first impulse was to catch up with his Dean and, finally, to talk normally. But the sixth sense he knew that nothing good could come of it. They just stormed more. They need to cool wallpaper.

But forty minutes later the senior began to think that the release of small walk around the city at night, it was not the best idea. It's not that he did not trust in this regard to his brother, but the fact that Dean did not trust those who love the night walking the streets and attacking passers-by.

Fidgeted about twenty minutes, and realizing that a little more, and he will go mad, the senior picked up lying on a table cell phone and dialed.

Somewhere in tone after the eighth, when Dean was ready to spit on it all and just go out and find younger, he still said:

- Yes!

- Where are you? - Abruptly asked the senior.

- In place of the last murder. - Sam spoke in a calm, even voice, which irritate the hell out of Dean. It would be better to speak rudely fine, even rude, but it would not cause horrible feeling that Sam had reached the limit and now it does not matter.

- What are you doing?

- Work - rather rudely replied the brother, and this somehow easier. True to this the added concern for small and anger at this improvised amateur.

- How do you work? But you have with them nothing! Neither the sensor EMF, no weapons, no elementary salt and holy water just in case something happens! - Dean is now badly wanted to pay a little brother on the head. And then bind to the bed to even dare rypnutsya nowhere without his permission. Worth it to see how Dean suddenly became hot. No, still fine ... it will lead to what he would bring him, senior afraid even to think. But that would bring - that's for sure.

- Calm down, - calmly replied Sam, - all will be fine ...

- So, I'll be right - interrupted Dean - What are you, as if for the first time at the hunt!

- Why did you come? There is still nothing, the cops had trampled all professionals, pancake - the tale grumbled Sam.

Was suddenly heard some bustle and noise.

- Sam, what have you got? - Dean asked anxiously, but his brother said nothing, only heard the noise at the other end. - Sam? Sammy - The senior was on his feet with a bed on which it sat. My heart was pounding like crazy. "Come on, tell me, damn you!". But the connection, as if in mockery, broke. "The subscriber is outside the zone access, or off the phone. Call back later "- politely said the recorded voice of the operator - Damn!

Dean shoved the phone in his pocket, grabbed the keys from the tables Impaly and rushed into the street.

If someone dared to raise his hand to his small, it is the last thing he did in his life.

- Everything will be fine ... - said Sam, trying hard to let his voice did not sound condescending. In its care of Dean sometimes simply unbearable!

- So, I'll be right there. What did you like the first time in hunting! - Brother was clearly on redistribution, and when he was here to say noise will be, as if Sam, at least went on a date with the Wendigo.

No, Jr. Dean knew, he would be too worried if it is not clear where the senior went without weapons. This is on one side. But then ... Sam cast a skeptical eye scarred, with black stains, the walls of an abandoned building, located on the outskirts of the city. What can happen here? Is that the youth was hard. All the worst has already happened. This was evidenced by dark spots of blood on the floor and the police yellow tape, protecting the crime scene. And numerous traces of shoes everywhere. Even in the above mentioned bloodstains. Looking at this, Sam could only shake his head and muttered into the phone:

- Why did you come? There is still nothing, the cops had trampled all professionals, a pancake. - He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, already mentally preparing for another tirade brother.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind. Phone fell out of the hands. Instinctively, Sam rushed forward, trying to escape, but the striker was holding tight.

- Hi, - whispered vaguely familiar voice, and his owner bit earlobe Winchester - rabbit.

That's the devil! This is the kind of bar! Sam tried to kick his leg, but missed.

From the dynamics of the phone, lying on the floor, was heard shouting Dinah, who calls his brother, but the attacker managed, suppressing resistance Jr., at the same time step on the tube, crushing it with his heel. There was a crack and the phone was silent.

- Well, now we do not interfere, - said the boy and pressed unsuccessfully trying to break out of Winchester to the wall.

- Let me go! - Sam twitched and the next moment the enemy, seizing the young by the hair, just put him to shame her cheek to the dirty plaster.

- Release? - Laughed hoarsely striker. - Oh, no! I stayed here quite a bit to finish one thing for which, I think I deserve a reward. And that this award was, it must first get it, - he continued to squeeze their fingers in the hair Sam, threw his head back a little and licked his neck.

- Do not touch me! Damn! - Sam, making another attempt to escape, with all the strength came on the boy's leg. He is not expecting it, snarling and loosened his grip and stepped back. Junior immediately took advantage of this: he turned to face him and with all the forces punched him in the face. The enemy retreated, but before he could move away from the walls of Winchester to him to see her again pressed as the guy lunged forward, grabbed the younger of the breast and swung with him, Sam threw a bunch of rubbish at the opposite wall. From this pile protruding piece valve, which proporol Winchester left shoulder and he cried out in pain. At the moment in the eyes darkened. Sam took a few deep breaths and mind cleared. He was not getting up, rolled off the pile on the floor, leaning on his elbows, looked shocked at the grinning opponent. The idea that the ordinary person not under force like this to throw it, the former is not small, made instinctively tense up.

- Who are you? - He asked.

- Guess - eyes smiling in all the 32 guys for a moment became black as pitch, color, and then again turned into brown.

- Damn - Sam could not resist, realizing how seriously he Landed. He was unarmed, to the same shot - shoulder terrible agony, Winchester felt that a piece of clothing near the wound is soaked with blood. The only thing we can hope - this is on Dean, who, for sure, after telephone contact was broken, at full steam rushes here. Well, until the elder brother comes, to try to gain time. - That means all these victims ... That's all you?

- Yes - with a smile, shrugged his shoulders and made a mad towards Sam several steps. He just gritted his teeth, but was nowhere to crawl - on the wall. Build on the hand was hurt, but still tolerable. To relieve pressure on her, the younger cautiously moved his weight on his right hand. It became more than uncomfortable, but at least the shoulder is not so heavy.

- Could one more question? - Wry smile through clenched teeth he hissed.

- Well, you, as my prize, I guess I'll answer another question. - The demon has reduced the distance between them and squatted down next to Sam, the carnivorous gleam in his eyes looking at him. It stung by Sam, but he decided that now the silence - the best way

- Why the priests and their relatives?

- Oh, - he laughed a demon - I just thought it would be funny: the zealots of the church, which led to the liberation from the hell of the hordes of spirits. Is not it ridiculous, eh?

- Mad - sarcastically replied Sam. Looking back over the possessed, he saw approaching him with a pistol Dina at the ready, and then de glanced at the demon, so as not to attract attention to his brother. But too late. Opponent felt something was wrong and turned around.

- Diiin - a sort of cloying voice held out and he threw his hand forward. Senior thrown back and he fell down a bunch, hitting back on old, beat-up time, a table littered with various debris. Sam was rushed forward, but touched his wounded arm, and leaned back with a groan. - What, still do not want to share? - Asked the demon, getting up and making a few steps from the senior hunter.

- Fuck you ... - Dean groaned, getting up first on all fours, and then his legs. In his hands was not a gun - he flung aside, when the elder Winchester fell - but Sam would wager that his brother is no little surprises for a man possessed. Stop. Dean does not know what's inside guy demon! We must warn him!

- Ding! Be careful: he is obsessed! - He shouted and began to climb to get up. He pulled himself up on his hands, trying to ignore the pain moved to the wall, leaning on her, stood up.

But he did not take a step, as a sharp turn and the enemy was in front of him. His hand clutched at his throat early, and he was again pressed to the wall. Demon slightly clenched fingers, and Sam could breathe freely, but the feeling that his life is in the hands of that bastard, unpleasantly struck him.

- It's so nice of you - to warn his brother, - he whispered, leaning over him and burning his breath. Sam turned away and squinted, trying not to think about what he wants to get him fucking demon.

- Fuck him! - Shouted Dean. Junior opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He has already climbed to his feet and clutching a gun. Apparently spare, because the first and remained lying on the floor. - I may not kill you, but you hide spoiled!

Obsessed by not releasing his victim, looked over his shoulder and said with a grin:

- What all does not quiet? Come on, shoot! How many of your bullets do not fall into me, and in our rabbit? A? - From his words inside Sam all went cold. He doubted whether his brother marksman. But the demon ... the bullets do not really cause any harm. Who knows, he may have time to deviate at the last moment and then ... everything will be over.

Dean apparently thought the same thing, because it lowered his pistol below. Seeing how in the eyes of his brother flashed helplessness, Sam felt his heart beating like mad.

- How touching - prosyusyukal daemon - what love! Yes, Dean? - With these words, Sam looked puzzled at first by the enemy, and then at his brother. But he looked away and looked straight at the obsession:

- Shut up bitch!

- From what? - Demon laughed and looked at the younger, - You that, do not you know? - In his voice betrayed astonishment, mixed with obvious admiration of the situation. He looked back to the older Winchester - Well Dean? Tell me? You will tell about the lusty feeling that so hiding from his brother? Come on, tell her Sammy, tell me how you want to bend it, and fuck, fuck good, as male fucks his bitch ...

- Shut up! - Dean yelled, tearing. He raised his gun and stabbed several bullets into a guy. - Do not you dare talk about what you do not know!

In response, the demon only laughed. His body twitched every time it was part of a bullet, but it did not weaken the grip and grin on her face only wider. But Sam said it is rather automatically. My head was empty. He did not know what to feel, what to think. His world has just flipped upside down, and that they now do with this, Winchester, Jr. had no idea. "Demons lie," he remembered, but ... hell, Sam did not know he wanted to this time the demon lied or not. Everything seemed confused. At a moment like a younger fell from reality.

- Hey, Sammy, do not sleep - increased grip on his neck, squeezing the throat so that it became difficult to breathe, and it sobered younger. - I had an idea ... - whispered the demon - as you want, I will dwell in the body of your brother? A? We spend good time, because you want me ... - From his words inside Sam's wave of anger, which unexpectedly helped him. He suddenly realized that he must do. It was so simple that even he was surprised at how far in advance do not think of it.

- Regna ... terrae, cantata ... deo, psallite ... domine ..., - said Sam. Words themselves arose in the head - was affected during hunting and training.

- Shut up! - Cried the demon. He squeezed harder throat Sam. He immediately began to wheeze and dug his fingers into the hand of a guy trying to tear it from his neck, but all in vain. But suddenly the hand disappeared - Dean, realizing that for the plan with his brother, ran over and literally tore off from the younger man possessed. Demon in a rage threw the senior through all space and turned to get even with Sam, but it was too late. The one with all his strength struck him in the face and continued to shout words of the rite:

- Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus audi ... - so angry he did not feel long. Every word as if he were trying to drive the blade into an already wounded body, which was a demon. - ... Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. - Obsessed fell to his knees and clutched his throat. He started screaming to rock, but Sam did not feel a drop of pity, he wanted to destroy this creature: - Terogamus audi nos. Nerribilis deus de sanctuario suo deus israhel ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri ... - in these words with a shriek of demon threw his head back and burst out of his mouth a huge black cloud. It rose to the ceiling and instantly melted.

Conversely, they rode in silence.

Generally, the silence in the last month has been for Dean most hated thing. It's insanely weighed on his shoulders, it seemed it could touch it. But this was perhaps the most lousy. The silence forced to think. And since thoughts swirled around the older one and the same, then ... well, Dean is not very fond of silence.

He momentarily looked away from the road and looked at his brother.

Sam sat beside him and stared grimly before him. His right hand squeezed the wound in his shoulder. Although his fingers were covered in blood, Dean did not think that the injury is serious but view still stands. It is for that clung to the senior to get rid of unwelcome thoughts. To think clearly about what it was: the hated demon managed to twist out and distort the feelings of the two disks, and this is now a serious problem, more serious than a scratch on his shoulder, Sam. But now Dean did all he could focus on how to draw attention than ever: his fine shot, and he needed help. The scale of injuries are not considered.

Come on, tell her Sammy, tell me how you want to bend it, and fuck, fuck good, just as male fucks his bitch ... the word demon broke into the consciousness, like breaking into a house armed robber, and Dean could barely restrain himself not to howl. Lord, how the black-eyed creature was able to just five minutes to destroy the remnants of mental equilibrium, a senior who clung to the entire last month! And as Sam's face at these words, better not to remember.

Dean did not hear what the demon said to the younger, but judging by the fury with which in his brother's voice screamed Latin, expelling evil spirits damned to hell, they were not poems about nature.

Finally, the drive got to the motel. Impala has not been fully stopped, but Sam had already opened the door and got out literally on the move. Dean turned off the car and took off after his brother.

- Sam ...

Junior is not looking at him, raised his hand, silently begging them not to approach.

- Ya right. - He said, every word as if putting the seal. He was breathing heavily, Dean saw him shut his eyes and nervously licked his lips, - I'm okay - now he said calmly.

"This is my phrase" almost blurted Dean, but in this situation was clearly not up to podkolok.

- Sam, went to the room. It is necessary to examine your hand - in response to Sam as it looked that the senior immediately raised his hands in a protective gesture, - O `Okay, I realized: this is a scratch. That's just let all the same look and make sure you?

Sam gave a wry smile, walked to the car trunk and pulled out a bag with arms, threw it over his shoulder. Then he turned around and went to their number.

Dean watched his trail until it disappeared behind the door, and felt as if everything inside is covered with a thin film. It felt like a head pulled a plastic bag.

- Damn - From all over the blunder he struck his fist on the roof Impaly. But immediately repented: his baby was here to do with.

Take a deep breath Senior Impalu walked around, closing the door, and went to the number, already knowing that it's there waiting.

He guessed right: silence, silence again. The worst thing that Dean did not even know how to destroy it, or rather knew, but felt: one wrong step and he will lose Sam for good. So Dean was silent supporting this fucking quiet.

Sam put the bag around the table, walked over to her bed, pulled out of clean clothes and a backpack, and disappeared into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him.

Dean took a first aid kit, put it on the bedside table and plopped down heavily on his bed.

Shielding his eyes, he leaned back and rubbed his nose.

Sam was shaking with rage and pain, which united, as if they took him into the ring.

Closing the door behind him, he pressed it to his back and eyes closed took several deep breaths, trying to calm down.

There was no need to take on this hunt. Better yet, never start a hunt for the genie. That's what it led to. Sam now knew who they were with Dean to each other, how to behave as just watching my brother's eyes.

He had already forgiven him for what he had cheated him. All the forces Jr. sent out again to wrap up its wrong love in a box and hide somewhere far away. In the end, Dean of the innocent that Sam for his only brother.

And then, just a couple of replicas demon threw him back, denying that the similarity of tranquility, which he so painstakingly acquired this month. That meant a man possessed, when he talked about Dean? Was it a shred of truth or all of this - a downright lie, aimed only to have to hurt? The fact that the demon whispered to him, the junior tried not to think.

Opening his eyes, Winchester saw his reflection in the mirror opposite. Saw and learned. With a mirrored surface, it looked not Sam Winchester, vermin hunter, and a small, funky Sammy. To some extent, so he himself and felt: powerless, exhausted, tired to keep defense.

Taking off his shirt and twist, he hissed in pain, when soaked with blood tissue drove through the wound. Looking at the injured hand, he frowned - a scratch is deep, will have to sew.

Hot jets of water was washed with mud, blood, and fatigue. Too bad they could not just wash away that precipitate, which settled in his mind after today's hunt.

Coming out of the bathroom, Sam sat on his bed. Dean took a bedside kit and moved toward him.

- Damn ... - He whispered, seeing the wound. It does not look terrible, but it is better to sew. The youngest was no T-shirts, because all would have had to take it off - a scratch is high - and Dean felt emanating from the body of his brother warmly. He swallowed hard and leaned over a medical kit, looking for a needle and thread.

When he first pierced the skin, Sam swore:

- Curse ... - Junior grabbed his right hand in the back of the bed so that the knuckles were white.

Dean so focused on the wound that, by making the last stitch, pulled more strongly than was necessary. The pain Sam hissed loudly.

- Sorry ... - said Dean, he carefully cut the thread, walked around a wound swab dipped in peroxide and examined the results of their work.

- Nothing ... - Sam gasped. Only now is the senior decided to look into his eyes.

How long they sat and just looked at each other, trying to understand what the other feels, Dean could hardly speak, but one thing he realized exactly: either they all decide today, or the brothers Winchester will no longer exist, will simply be Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester simply .

- Sam ... - his voice was hoarse for some reason, the senior immediately cleared his throat, - we need to talk ...

But Sam interrupted him and looked away:

- Dean, go to sleep. - He got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. This angered the Dean. It it would not let go! The senior jumped out of bed in one jump was close to Junior:

- No, we'll talk - he seized his brother by the healthy shoulder and opened to him.

- About what? What do you want from me? - Vehemently said Sam, trying to escape, - Let me go!

But Dean, in response only drew him to her, put his hand on his neck and kissed her. Roughly. Hard. As if trying to convey: I'll never let you go.

It lasted only a few seconds. Sam pushed him and punched in the face so that Dean seemed a little more, and he would have to reset his jaw. Broken Bay immediately start smart. Senior touched her fingers and saw the blood, with a smile looked at the young:

- Nice kick, Sammy - looking at the panting brother, angrily flashing eyes from under the bangs, still wet from the shower, Dean realized that he had already won. They won. Let the small, apparently still not realized that.

- I'm not a toy to play with me, and a minute later to throw! - Sam shouted, not looking at his brother intense gaze.

- Yeah, the Barbie you do not like - respond senior, approached his brother - Sam, you do realize that it better can not continue ...

- What do you want? What do you want from me? - Sam has not even attempted to retreat.

- From you, I do not want anything - he shook his head Dean - I wish you belonged to me - he sharply reduced the distance and quickly, before Sam had time to react, caught him in her arms and collapsed on his bed, quite incidentally renounced side.

- Let me go! - Junior tried to throw him off, but Ding was stronger. He was catching his brother hands and pressed them behind his head - I hate you, you bastard! - Sam shouted in his face the elder.

- No, Sammy, you do not hate - he responded, and covered his mouth his. Sam biting, writhing beneath him, trying to escape, but Dean could not stop. If he thought that brother that really do not want, he would never have dared to do what he did now. But Sam wanted senior felt it.

Gradually, the resistance subsided, Jr. finally opened his lips and began to enthusiastically respond to his brother. Dean has ceased to hold his hands, and Sam immediately grabbed his head in his hands, drawing closer, with all the passion yielding tenderness.

Without interrupting him, Dean tried to unbutton his shirt, but his fingers did not listen. I had to break the kiss. Junior displeasure groaned and reached for him. While Dean had fought with the buttons, he simply lifted his shirt senior and pressed his lips to his stomach.

- Oh ... - the body of Dinah jolt. Spitting at all, he pulled his shirt over his head. His tongue Sam was something unimaginable, visibly out of his skin some characters. Senior put his fingers in his hair and his brother, forcing him to raise his head slithered into one more kiss, and dropped back to bed.

As his tongue explored his mouth, Sam, his hands ran down the sides of his brother until he got to the jeans. Unbuttoned them, Dean put his hand in the boxers and touched the solid member Sam. The younger man groaned, suddenly grabbed the older legs and arms and overturned, crushing him under. Away from the din, he whispered, looking into his eyes:

- You sure? Tell me now, before it can stop all this ...

In response, Dean held his fingers on the flesh of his brother and when he shut my eyes and groaned, biting the skin on his neck:

- It's the little of what I really sure ... - his left hand member of the junior and slipped on the hip to the buttocks - I want you ...

Sam immediately distanced himself from him. For a moment Dean was frightened, thinking that it was too rush things, or vice versa - too late, but next time, Sam took off his jeans with the boxers, and the senior immediately forgot about his experiences. In his own jeans was just unbearably crowded. He quickly undid them, but to lift the curse clothes lying on the bed was hard.

- Sam ... - he groaned. Junior helped him get rid of the clothes. No sooner was a member of the Dean to enjoy the achievement of freedom, as a junior leaned over him and immediately took it into his mouth. From Sweeping sensation became difficult to breathe. Chief leaned back and closed his eyes.

And Sam was playing with him. He then starts to look like their own language is something on his penis, then completely let it out of his mouth and kissed her testicles. Dean as he could, trying to keep from pushing the hot humidity of a brother, but willpower is not enough, and when Sam took him back into his mouth, a senior just grabbed his head and began to move her hips, spitted it on his penis.

When to discharge was not much, Sam suddenly clutched in his fingers and tearing them away, let bursting with the weight of authority from the captivity of his lips. Dean groaned with disappointment.

- Not so fast ... - murmured younger and pulled on his hands, kissed him. He sat on the Dean so that a member of the senior resisted him right between the buttocks, and fidgeted. From this a Dean before his eyes all dark. Suddenly, I remembered how his copy of Sam's fucked, and a desire to wipe it's own consciousness, to replace flooded older Winchester. He pushed forward, and junior, throwing his head back and moaned.

- Oh ... - he with his eyes closed as a blind kitten stuck his nose in the foundation Dean of the neck and murmured, - wait ... - take a breath, he again rose above the highest, reaching forward to stand. Dean took the opportunity to embrace his brother's waist and lick the nipple, and then pave the path of kisses to the second and take him. He felt as Sam in his hands trembled.

- Wait ... - he returned, sat down again on her hips older. In his hands he was squeezing a tube of some medicinal ointment. Oh yes, we need the same grease, Dean smiled.

Sam squeezed a little ointment on her fingers and started a hand behind his back.

- Oh ... - he gasped, when introduced into a first finger. He closed his eyes. Dean seeing the expression on the face of his brother replaced one after another, too, choked on his fingers ointment, threw the tube to the side and slid his fingers between the buttocks brother. When his finger joined Sam's finger and pushed her inside, Jr. opened his eyes and looked at the older. His pupils were dilated so that the eyes were black, and Dean as if drowned in the blackness.

- What are you doing to me ... - he whispered, and added another finger, second hand began to stroke a member of his brother. Sam began to push your hips forward to meet his hand, Dean deeper pushed his fingers into it, yet ...

- Ding! - Cried the younger, arching his back. Senior smiled and repeated the movement of his fingers with delight full of fun listening to the cries of her brother.

But all this faded when Sam began to gently sink to a member of the Dean. Senior felt like it covers a ring of muscles and this one seemed enough to feel in paradise. My brother was so close, so elastic, so hot that one could go mad from the kaleidoscope of sensations, which flooded the Dean.

He sat on the bed, held her for a younger so tightly, as if to dissolve in it, and overturned, crushing him under. Involuntary movement of their hips, however, made his teeth, not to moan, but it was worth it, when Dean, once on top, began to make tremors. At first, Sam shouted, his voice sounded more pain than pleasure, so they had to restrain the pace. To distract her brother, the senior covered his face and body with kisses.

But when Sam to bend to meet him and groaned with pleasure, as Dean seems broke. His leaps were sharp and frequent. Sam eagerly responded to his actions. His fingers slipped on the back of older, scratching the skin, their every moan as if he spurred his brother: yet, stronger, let's ... Dean put his hand between their bodies and touched a member of his brother. That was enough for Sam trembled and finished, his mouth wide open, as if he was not breathe. Hot sperm got them both on her belly and fingers his older brother.

After orgasm grip junior weakened, his body relaxed, and shove it, when he was so soft and pliable, it was simply amazing. Soon a wave of pleasure covered Dean, washing the surrounding reality, and in a moment it seemed that he would be choking.

- Sam. Sammy. - He called his brother Dean, rubbing his fingers through his thick hair.

- Mmm ... - sleepily answered the younger, not raising his head from his chest and his brother, apparently not even trying to open his eyes.

They lay together in bed, covered with a blanket. The bed, however, was single, and had to cuddle a friend to one of them fell, but the senior was not against such a hand is: lying, embracing his brother, and feeling the weight of his head on his chest, was very much even good.

- Sammy, promise me one thing ...

- What will ... - All the same sleepy voice asked Sam, firmly embracing him round the waist with his hand.

- If I ever get you again what he has promised, even if just a hint, and then uvilnu, then you're in the same moment I vrezhesh, okay? Sam? - Dean laid his hand on his forehead, Jr., and pushed it higher, pushing his bangs back. - Sammy?

- Well ... - muttered brother and rubbed her nose against his skin - subterfuge so that the jaw reset will ...

- Thanks, - Dean smiled and pressed his lips to his forehead.

- Not at all ... Good night, Dean ...

- Good night, Sam.


End file.
